rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Western Fight (Varis vs Jean-Michel Roget)
Somewhere in Link VRAINS, Royal guards were blasting Rainbow Disaster Shadows Grunts along with Jet Grunts away from their home) Arc Trooper Kyle: Push them back! We need to hold this line! Royal Guards: YES SIR!!! Roget: Keep firing grunts, Shade is paying me good money for this! Varis: Keep dreaming, because you’ll have to think of better ways to get money, because you’ll be out of the job! Roget: Who the heck are you!? Varis: My name is Varis, I'm the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, and I’m also apart of the Guardians of Space and Time! Roget: Grr! (From behind Varis were Haruno Ninja's attacking the Rainbow Disaster Grunts) Arc Trooper Zeta: Ninja from the Haruno Clan reinforcements have arrived! Varis: Knights, attack the grunts. (An infinite number of knights came and attacked the Rainbow Disaster Shadows Grunts) Roget: I never expected this. Varis: And you call yourself a strategist, you’re a disgrace to the regiment, I’m gonna drum you out of the service. Roget: Heh what's a spoiled brat like you know!? Send in the Jet Grunts! (Then these Rainbow disaster Shadows with jetpacks arriving creating a fire wall between their leader, the Ninja's, Royal guards and Grunts) Male Ninja: What!? They fly now! Arc Trooper Sabrina: They fly now? Arc Trooper Sylvester: They fly now Roget: Impressed yet? Varis: Not really arm yourself! Roget: What a waste of words from some reckless Varis: My knights can deal with your jet grunts, and an added bonus, I’m adding in my copies of Pandor! (An infinite number of Pandor came to assist the infinite number of knights, and together, they all have jet packs) Roget: There’s no way I’ll lose to you! I challenge you to a duel! Varis: I accept your challenge, this’ll be both a Master Duel and an Action Duel! Roget: Master Duel? Varis: A Master Duel is a term used to describe the standard duel format, it uses the standard dueling rules, also it can unleash the true potential of Link Monsters Female Ai: Generating Action field Varis: It's also an action duel Roget and Varis: Let's duel! Roget: I go huh? (Roget looks at the dueling mat) Roget: Wait! What’s this, I can summon up to 6 monsters? And the Extra Monster Zone is used to summon a monster from my Extra Deck? Vrais: Correct I'm surpsied no one ever told you about this Roget: Well this shall be fun! Here it goes! I active the spell Polymerization since you might know how this works I fuse together 2 of my Ancient Gear Soldiers together I Fusion summon! Ancient Gear Howitzer (Roget's monster roared as it arrived) Roget: Then I'll end with three facedown's! Varis: Hmm seems your a quick study for someone who betrayed duel academy Roget: How did you know I betrayed Duel Academy (ARC-V)!? Varis: Declan told me, he also told me you betrayed the citizens of New Domino City (ARC-V) as well. Roget: Declan!? Man I can’t wait to destroy him! Varis: Not before I defeat you, it’s my turn, I draw, I activate Heavy Storm! It blows away all facedown cards! (All of Roget‘s facedown cards are all blown away and destroyed) Roget: How!? Varis: You relay so much on your attack that you always ignore your defence I summon Autorokket Dragon (Autoorkket Dragon let a mechanical roar) Varis: Why stop at one when I can summon another I play the spell: Double summon and summon Rokket Recharger! I overlay these two monster and build an overlay network go! (His two monsters went into a galaxy) Varis: I xyz Summon! Borreload eXcharge Dragon (Varis’ Xyz monster appears on the field) Varis: Next I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring its summoning conditions! (Borreload Furious Dragon, Borreload Savage Dragon, Borreload Dragon, Borrelsword Dragon, and Topologic Zeroboros appeared on the field) Roget: You got a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and whatever those things are!? Varis: They’re Link monsters, next I activate Raigeki, it destroys all monsters you have on the field. (A lightning bolt destroyed Ancient Gear Howitzer) Roget: Impossibile! Varis: No you and your comrades were fools to invade, now my monsters attack him directly and end this duel! (Roget's life points fell to zero) Roget: Get me out of here! Rainbow Disaster Grunt: Yes sir! (The Grunt got Roget away from Varis) Arc Trooper Wally: Thanks for the reinforcements who sent you? Commander Kain: Did my brother Dexter send you? (Varis turns to see a man in white and gold armor walking over to him) Varis: Yes sir I am Commander Kain: We were waiting for someone to pick us seems like you arrived in time Varis: Agreed everyone is waiting for you Commander Kain: Alright everyone everyones waiting for us let's move! (The Royal guards and Arc Troopers cheer) Finn: Right away Commander Kain Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite! Category:Scripts